


Normal? Don't Bank On It.

by Seanbiggerstaffrox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x02 Chaos Rising, Building Fetish, Character Study, Crack, Derek/Bank, Episode Related, I Blame Tumblr, I don't know, I'm no sure if it's humor, Masturbation, Or maybe it's deep and poetic, Other, This is weird, i'm not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanbiggerstaffrox/pseuds/Seanbiggerstaffrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>The thing is, Derek’s kind of got a thing for, you know, buildings.</em> </p><p>Or, the one where Derek masturbates while thinking about a bank. And his sister, but that's mostly on accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal? Don't Bank On It.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post on [tumblr](http://the-great-dragon.tumblr.com/post/52894630292/derek-fisted-the-beacon-hills-first-national-bank)

**Normal? Don’t Bank On It:**

Derek _should_ be sleeping, but he’s finding it difficult to accomplish. He’d like to say it was for good reason – Cora’s alive, Erica’s not, Alphas, his life’s shit – but if he let little things like the total upheaval of his (and the peoples’ around him) life keep him up at night, he’d have died from insomnia a long time ago. 

No, what’s keeping him awake is slightly more…well, something. He can’t really think of an adjective for it, but ‘good’ ‘normal’ and ‘pleasant’ are definitely off the list. 

It’s a fortunate thing then, Derek thinks, that Peter’s off at his apartment and Isaac’s deigned to return to his foster parents’, otherwise the hardening in Derek’s cock and the cause for it would be…He doesn’t want to say embarrassing, because it’s already embarrassing (and that may have been the word he was searching for 2 seconds ago) but it would definitely be worse. Shameful, probably. None of their business, absolutely. 

The thing is, Derek’s kind of got a thing for, you know, buildings. It’s nothing weird. At least, he hopes not. He hasn’t really talked to anyone about it, and while he’s heard there are plenty of odd things on the internet, he’s not entirely sure how he’d even go about searching for building fetishists. He’s not sure he’d want to, really. He has the distinct feeling this is one of those things that’s best left repressed.

And he was totally fine repressing it until that stupid fucking bank. Beacon Hills’ First National Bank, to be exact. 

God, it’s a beautiful building. Derek has always thought so, even when he’d been a child. It was where his family had kept their money, back in the glory days when they were alive and the bank shimmered, bricks shining and floor glimmering, full of life and light. 

Not that there’s anything wrong with it now. Far from it.

Derek shudders, heat flashing through him as he remembers the feel of the stone beneath his fist. Despite his aching cock, Derek takes a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart and somehow alleviate his desire without actually resorting to masturbation. He refuses to masturbate over a bank. Especially one with other werewolves in it. 

It doesn’t help though, because his knuckles still tingle from where he’d fisted the wall, even though the wounds have long since healed. He can still remember the way the bank had quivered underneath him, the wall resisting his ministrations to no avail. 

Before he’s even aware of it, Derek’s hand is in his boxers and he’s tugging roughly on his erection. He doesn’t bother being gentle. He never bothers being gentle.

That’s the thing with Derek, really, is that everything’s sort of reluctant yet inevitable, so it all comes with a side of violence. He’d much rather not eat, but he has to, so he does, but he does it hastily and angrily. He’d much rather not get dressed, but he has to, so he does, but he wears leather jackets and boots he can stomp in. He’d much rather not live anywhere, but he has to, so he does, but he lives in abandoned lofts or rail stations or the charred remains of his ancestral home where his family burned to death. Except for Cora, who’s somehow still alive, and wow, that’s a boner killer.

Derek gives a furious yank on his erection, self-deprecating and aggressive, and goes back to thinking about the bank.

Which, seriously, fuck his life.


End file.
